Maka's world
by Cosplayingninjas
Summary: Maka goes to the DWMA and finds some new friends.Read and find out about makas challenges.I dont own Soul eater *tear*
1. Chapter 1

Prologe- How Maka and Soul meet It was early morning and Maka had just woken up. Her father said that they were going to have some coffee and meet the headmaster the the academy. Maka stood up and walked over to her closet. They lived in a small house. Maka put on a white shirt and a plaid skirt. Maka walked over and put on her long jaket that touched the ground. She went over to her bed and sat down to put on her long black boots ( I know she wears the black and white shoes but i'm making them black boots with a little heel)."Why do I have to go and have coffee with papa" Maka said standed up and flating her skirt, "Whatever papa will be waiting i'm a little late".  
(42-42-564)  
When Maka walked into the cafe it was nearly empty, the only other people that didnt work there were and red haired man (papa), a boy with black hair and a three strips on one side, Death the headmaster, a few other people, and a boy with white spicked hair and crimson eyes. Maka sat down and greeted everyone. "Why hello,hello Maka Albarn" Death said in a little funny voice " I'm Death and this is my son Kid"  
Kid Maka thought what a strange name. When the boy finished the song Maka claped and so did Death, papa just looked at me and then gave the boy a cold stare. For a moment just a moment the boy and I looked at each other an the boy smirked. Death signaled for the boy to come over here. "Please don't he can't meet my Maka" Sprit pleaded but it was to late (I'm going to call papa Spirt unless Maka called him papa if shes talking). "Maka this is Soul he is a wepon at the DWMA"Death pointed at Soul who had just arived. " Sup" Soul said sitting down " You stay away from my Maka" Sprit said looking weirdly at Soul. "Eh..." Maka muttered looking at Spirt then back to Soul. "Shut up Spirt"  
Death said hitting Spirt with his big hand. Death got up picked Spirt up and walked to a differnt table, Kid just followed leaving Maka and Soul alone. "So your a wepon like my um *Cough* strange dad" Maka said looking at Soul with her green eyes. "Yep I'm a Scythe, so are you a wepon like your father?" Soul asked hopeing that Maka was not a wepon and she was a Meister. "Oh no I'm like my mother, I'm a meister"  
Maka looked at her coffee and stuck out her tongue "Ug why did i get coffee". At that moment Soul knew he liked her "Wait so to do missions in the academy you need a wepon?" Maka asked pushing her coffee away. " Yeah do you have a wepon yet?" Soul asked knowing her answer. " No I dont" Maka replied. " I don't have a meister yet mabye we could work together?" Soul asked hopeing she'd say yes. "Sure"  
Maka said smileing so warmly it warmed Souls heart " Lets shake on it". Maka extended her hand. As soon as Soul put his in hers Spirt woke and ran over to them when they shoke hands. If you could have seen Deaths mouth you would have seen him smileing knowing this would happen. "What happened" Spirt demanded. Maka smiled and anwsered " Meet my new wepon Soul" Spirt looked at the smile on Souls face showing his all his pointed teeth like Spirt. Death walked over and said to Maka and Soul " Your apartment will be ready by tommarow the first day of school" Maka looked at Soul and smiled. Soul smiled back. "Apartment...with them alone" Spirt fainted after he finished his sentence. Maka stood up and high fived to Kid and Lord Death. When Maka turned her long coat swished and Soul couldn't help but stare. Maka grapped Spirt by the back of his neck collar and pulled him home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 It was the first day of school and the best thing is Maka will be living with Soul. Makas stuff was at the apartment already. Maka was wearing the uniform it was a white shirt over that was a yellow blaser with a plaid skirt. Maka put on her coat and boots and set off to school. Maka was walking when she heard a YAHOO behind her. Maka looked back and saw a boy with blue spiked hair and a star tatoo on his arm.  
"Ekk" Maka said jumping out of the way. The boy stopped and looked back and walked over to Maka. He was wearing the boys uniform.  
" Oh um i'm sorry" The boy looked at her and saw the long jaket " Oh your Maka" The boy smirked. Maka was confused. A girl wearing the same uniform as Maka ran and stood by the boy. "So your Souls meister eh?" the boy continued. "Uh yeah i am, who are you?" The boy looked at Maka and then shouted " I am the great Black*star! oh and uh" Black*star pointed to the girl " This is my wepon Tsubaki" Tsubaki smiled and waved. "Im sorry if Black*star scared you" Tsubaki said and looked down the street. There was a orange motercycle comeing this way and the driver was Soul. " I thought you were here, I heard Black*star scream his name and so i came this way" Soul said coming off of his motercycle. As soon as he was off Black*star made a bet " I bet i could beat you to the school running if i win i get to through a party at your place if you win we'll have it at my place". "OK" Before they started Maka cut in " If you lose your cooking for them". "Sure and Tsubaki can you drive Maka and you on the motercycle to the school?" Soul looked at Tsubaki. She smiled and noded getting on the motercycle and helping Maka up. " Maka count down" Soul said. " Alright 3.2.1 GO!" They both ran. Tsubaki followed slowly when they got there the girls saw Black*star jumping in the air. " Fine whatever the party is at our apartment and well eat cury" Soul said helping Maka down.  
(42-42-564)  
When class was over Soul and Maka rode home on the motercycle. Maka put her arms around Souls waist. Maka couldn't see it but Soul was blushing. After the cury was made Soul sat on the couch with Maka waiting for them to come. The first to arive was Kid with Liz and Patty.  
Then Crona. Finally the other two showed up. "Wanna play a game?" Said Black*star while he was smirking. Everyone nodded. Black*star grabbed the water bottle that Kid was drinking and drank the rest " Spin the bottle I'll start" Black*star spun it and it landed on Patty who was sitting right next to Maka. Black*star seemed a little mad but kissed patty because she was such a airhead she giggled after and she gave the bottle to Soul who was sitting across from Maka and just his luck it hit her. Soul was so happy. They both moved closer and kissed.  
Maka blushed and Soul blushed a little. It seemed like the guys were mad for some reson. It was kids turn and he spun and ofcoarse it lands on Maka. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Soul was not happy that it landed on Maka she was his. Soul was mad to see that Kid was happy about this. They kissed and Kid blushed. Maka blushed also. "This is getting boring lets eat and watch a scary moive since this party is a allnighter" Liz said standing up.  
"OK I'll get it,go have seat at the table" Liz said with a sly grin on her face. She added Bhut Jolokia the hottest pepper to Black*star ,Kid, and Souls curry for payback.."Here you go" Liz said said setting down the to Spicey cury in front of Kid Soul and Black*star. After all the food was brought Black*star ate about half of the curry and screamed and ran around the room soon joined by Soul and finally Kid. "What the hell!"  
Maka said standing tried to stop Black*star from running. "Whats wrong Soul?" Maka said graping soul on the shoulder. "It burns I didn't put very spicy peppers in it!" Soul said grabbing Makas hand and squezed it with out really knowing it. Black*star ran to the kitchen and but his face underthe sink and drank water. Maka broke free and ran to the kitchen, pulling Black*star away from the sink.  
"Water won't do it will make it". (i dont know if it will really make it worse but your not supposed to drink water with peppers) Before she could finish Black*star was up running and screaming. Kid was crying, and Soul was clenching his fist hard. Maka walked over grabed three giant cups filled them with milkand gave on to each of them. They all drank them and the burning slowly died off. Maka smelled the air and could smell Bhut Jolokia in the air. "It was Bhut Jolokia, it is the hottest pepper in the world" Maka said taking the glasses and put them in the dishwasher. After that she sat by Soul calming him down. "How do you know that?" Black*star said looking at Maka angrly " Did you but them in there?". "You idiot if put them in there why would she give use the milk to calm it." Soul said backing Maka up."Fine whatever time for the movie" Black*star said sitting on the couch. Maka sat next Black*star and Soul on the couch. Liz ,Patty,Kid ,Tsubaki and Crona sat on the ground or loveseat. Black*star did the old trick of yawning and put his arm around Maka. Maka did not notice it she was to focused on the movie to looked at Black*star who smirked. Black*star pulled Maka closer who was now looking out the window.  
When Black*star leaned in for a kiss Soul was about to hit him on the head Maka stood up and walked over to the window. "Ha" Soul said sticking his tongue out. "I'll kick your ass!" Black*star said."Soul come here now!" Maka said. When Soul stood up a arrow came through the door. Maka fell to the ground just in time." What the hell!" Soul said helping Maka. Another arrow of magic came through the door and Soul grabbed Maka pulled her close and jumped to the ground her landing on top. Maka stood up and Soul turned into a Scythe. "Alright" Maka said this is a eventfull day. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3 The door was kicked open and Maka jumped to avoid it. A women with tattos of snakes on her arms said "vecture plates " a circle formed around everyone except Maka and Soul. Black*star tried to run out but was flew back and hit kid. uh-oh Makas has never used Soul. Maka ran up and tried to slice the women. The women kicked Maka in the stomach. Maka put Souls handle in the ground to stop from moveing any farther. The women moved closer to Maka and kicked her into a cornor.  
Maka said stuck in the cornor. "vecture blade" The women said with a blade in her hand. The women broght the blade down aiming for Makas head but Maka was faster Maka blocked the attack and cut one of her achilles heel. The women cut her arm and disappered. The plates vanished and everyone came over to Maka. Soul transformed back to human. " Are you alright?" Soul asked "yeah i'm fine" Maka smiled not showing her pain. " Oh yeah i forgot to say but theres a dance at school for the begging of school in a couple days"  
Kid said smileing. " cool im going to sleep" After awhile she woke up looking out the window and saw in marker on her head was Black*stars sign. Black*star was in her room and forces her arms down on the bed and leans over her (yes this part is not mine i saw it in a comic)" I'm not doing this because I want to it is because I can". Makas eyes widen. The door opened a crack and a crimson eye was there who came to check on Maka. Black*star kissed Maka who was confused. " What are you doing Black*star" Soul said coming in. " I'm taking Maka from you"  
Black*star said smirking. Before one could hit the other Maka stood up in her white tank and black shorts. " Take away?" Maka walked toward Black*star "Want more?" Black*star said grabbing Maka and pulled her closer. " Maka chop" Maka said and Maka choped Black*star in the head with with the book on her nightstand and looked him in the eyes "If your trying to make me fall for you have to be kind and funny and well you have to be like..." Maka mumbled the name blushing and then started again " So dont say taking away like im a slave".  
Soul looked at Maka not for her beauty but for her courge she knows Black*star could kill her if he tried but does she feel safe what is it. "Soul i'm sleeping in your bed tonight" With that Maka stood up and walked down the hall and went into Souls bedroom. Soul couldn't belive it.  
After awhile Soul went to bed forgot about Maka and heard Maka mumble in her sleep. "Soul ...don't ...leave me". Soul whispered in Makas ear " I will never leave you cool partners dont do that" and he fell asleep holding Maka.  
Chapter 4 It has been awhile since the sleepover it is now the dance. Maka walks in wearing a black dress. Behind her soul is wearing a redshirt and a black tux. When a slow song came on Soul couldnt ask Maka to dance. So he was to late Kid came over and asked her if she would dance with him and she accepted. Soul watched them dance. Black*star whispered in Souls ear "She will be mine". Soul turned around and said "She is dancing with kid right now". "What!" Black*star said looking at Maka and Kid danceing. "Im going to kill Kid!" Black*star said clenching his and Maka were danceing so gracefuly. "You are a good dancer Maka" Kid said while dancing."You are to" Maka said smileing.  
Liz came and asked for the next dance since it was also a slow one. Maka was alone so she walked over to Crona. "Hey Crona wanna dance?"  
Maka asked. "Oh well i have never danced i dont know if i could take it" Crona said in his shy voice. "I help you" Maka said taking Cronas hand and leading him on the dance floor."You were a little late Black*star shes now dancing with Crona" Soul said."WTF!" Black*star shouted.  
Maka and Crona were dancing very slowly so Crona could get Maka looked up at the ceiling and saw a bad soul. Maka let go of Crona. "Stay here Crona" Maka said running and grabbing Kids arm pulling him and Liz they ran to the balcony entrence Maka Grabbed souls hand and lead them out into the balcony. When the four of them were out there sure enough a force feild was put around the room so no one could leave. "What the.." Everyone said exept Maka. "Change soul"Maka said grabing souls hand and he changed into a Scythe. Maka jumped onto the roof and sure enough the women with golden eyes were there. "How did you know" Soul asked. "I felt it"  
Maka replied. "Light serpent" Medusa chanted. Maka dodged and sliced at started to shoot Liz at Medusa. The people at the window were Black*star ,Tsubaki, Lord Death, Spirt,Crona, and got some hits in but then one of the serpents hit Maka pushing her of the balcony the only thing that held her up was souls blade. Maka started to climb up Souls handle like a rope. Kid got hit and was on the ground recovering. Medusa walked over and grabed souls blade shaking it. Maka lost her grip and begin to fall. 


End file.
